Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface. The ubiquitous keyboard and mouse interface provides for creation and modification of electronic documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos and the like.
One common use of computers and GUIs is to generate and edit electronic documents. These electronic documents can contain text (e.g., electronic word processors) and/or images (e.g., pictures), which are displayed on the user's screen for editing. To interact with these onscreen objects, the user typically uses the mouse to move an onscreen pointer to the desired object, and presses a button on the mouse to select the object. Further the user may use the mouse to control the operation of the GUI. In another method, a point stick is embedded in about the center of a keyboard of a notebook computer, centered relative to the “G”, “H”, “B” and “N” keys. When a user presses against the distal end of the stick with a finger, the pressure direction and force are detected by individual sensors at the stick location, and the sensors generate signals similar that of mouse movement. The mouse and point stick location do not work effectively in pen-based computing environments due to the different form factors and significantly different operating environments.
The introduction of pen-based computing devices has changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers. While there are a number of designs, a pen-based computing device is generally interacted by way of a writable surface and a pen. The writable surface may be a display surface or a writing pad. Rather than a standard keyboard or mouse interface, the navigation and control of the GUI occurs via the pen. While pen-based computers have been helpful, these known pen-based computers have several drawbacks, which significantly limit their effectiveness as discussed below.
One such drawback exists in the input mechanism for a pen-based computer. Some pen-based computing devices requires a specialized pen device to interact with digitizer. One problem with these type of specialized pen device configurations is that if, the user misplaces the specialized pen device or the pen device is otherwise not usable, there is no effective way to interact with or control the graphical user interface. As a result, this configuration significantly reduces the usability of the pen-based computing device. Sometimes an operator may resort to using one of their fingers to point on a display to compensate for a lost pen. While it may provide some help for a digitizer that is pressure sensitive, this undesirable operation risks damage to the display surface from the oils or other materials on the fingers. Furthermore, for certain classes of digitizers, a human finger on the display is unavailing, because the digitizer does not recognize any object besides the specialized pen. As a result, the pen-based computer is rendered nearly unusable. These limitations are magnified when the device is used by a segment of the population who may be amputees or have less than full use or their arms and fingers, but still want the benefits of a pen-based computer.
Some pen-computing devices have input buttons in locations that cause musculoskeletal discomfort and fatigue. For example, one handheld design includes a “paging” button on the front face. Unfortunately, buttons or other input devices mounted on the front face of the device may have undesirable drawbacks for the user and do not effectively take in account the ergonomics for specific uses of the devices. Some configurations can create awkward and inefficient position for the hands and fingers, which may contribute to discomfort and fatigue of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to provide an input system in a pen-based computing environment that can overcome one or more of the deficiencies identified above.